The easterling
by Reinart1416
Summary: Its been 15 years since the war of the ring and Middle Earth seems to be at peace. However to the east things are not as peaceful as they seem. Calemirai, a young half-elf seems to be the only one to notice as things have slowly been changing in her homeland. She takes a journey to the west to see what may be the cause and if anyone can help prevent what is coming. m for later CH.
1. Chapter 1: To a new land

**A/N: Well! This is my first shot at Tolkien verse so please don't be too harsh on me. I own nothing other than the OC Calemirai. She is from a small forest in Rhun that has a made up name as well as I could not find anything really beyond Dorwinion and the Rhun sea that was confirmed, so deal with it… or don't either way. And sorry if this one is a little slow to the get go… Oh the fun of introducing a new character to a verse lol. Also if anyone has trouble with her name it is pronounced( Cal-ay-me-rye) and later she may go by the nickname Cale (Cal-ay) And now! on to the chapter lol  
><strong>

It was cold, Colder than it should be so late into the season of echuir. It was the time of year when trees were supposed to be budding and early flowers were supposed to be unfurling their petals, and yet not a single flower had bloomed for miles.

Calemirai's Brow furrowed with frustration as she made her rounds about the forest perimeter. Many things had seemed off in the past decade, from the cold season lasting longer and longer to trees on the western and southern edge of the forest seeming to be ill or dying. And she was not the only one to notice the changes either, but she seemed to be the only one in her kingdom to have any drive to find the reason behind it. Perhaps it was the drive she had inherited from her human mother, and perhaps it was her connection to the trees that drove her, either way since the first leaves began to twist and whither she could feel an air of unease blow over her.

Ever since she could remember she had found more comfort out in the trees then she ever could the polished stones of her home. And even as a small elfling she had claimed to feel the pain of the trees that protected her village. On many occasions she had been scolded for wondering past the tree line too close to night, and had been told tales of large creatures who ate the children who strayed too far. She had never believed such tales.. at least not until the change had begun.

Since the trees began to fade she could not hide the dread she felt as the moon rose into the sky, and the sun sank behind the trees. And though there had been hardly any strange activity, there had been the occasional gossip of a large spider web, or an animal's body being found mutilated. It was time for something to be done before the rumors became something more.

There had been many stories from the west of an evil that had spread over the land, and even of parts of Rhun being taken in by it. Helping to attack the forces to the west. But they had long since passed by the time they reaching the Elven city of Calenbar and it had been more then twelve years since the stories had ceased to drift in, yet it seemed too coincidental that she had heard of the west facing a change in the land that was so familiar to what was happening in her own woods.

For a long while she stood, in the clearing between the sickly trees wondering her next move. The day began to fade away around her, pulling her from her thoughts. She was going to have to leave. She was going to need to hunt down the source before more trees and plants grew ill, and before it spread to the animals. For the night, though, she returned home, as she knew the next many months would be quite exhausting… 

... 

Calemirai had nearly forgotten what civilization had looked like by the time she reached the lake town of Esgaroth. She had been traveling for months and it was now well into the season of Laer. The city was large and quite prosperous from what she could tell, with large stone buildings and bustling market district. And she could hardly wait to find the inn and clean herself up better then she had been able to in the streams she'd come across in her travels since leaving Dorwinion.

Her long dark hair had been kept mostly in one tight braid or pinned in something of a bun to keep it out of her way, and though she had a few mostly clean outfits (that were not completely caked in mud, dirt or whatever else she came across during her journey) she felt it best to save them for once she had been bathed and had the chance to brush out the tangles in her hair. She had managed to find a rather warm, thick cloak at a small shop before leaving Dorwinion which had held up well over the past month or so, and was something of a godsend, as she was not used to being around so many humans, and it helped to conceal her ears.

With the help of a few kind strangers she was able to find an inn that included a washing tub without too much trouble and after a wash, change of clothes and a small nap she felt she may actually be able to think straight enough to ask around and get some information that may relate to the situation in her homeland.

She had come across some strange, beastly creatures before she left Rhun, creatures that's silhouettes could almost be mistaken for elves, but up close their skin was mottled with greens, blacks and tans and festering with sores. Their eyes feral and colored in reds or golds, and teeth sharp as any predators. She had been lucky enough to avoid contact with any of the small groups she had seen traveling by hiding high in the trees, or deep in bushes and heavy underbrush, though she had found herself in combat with one stray just before reached the inland sea of Rhun. The smell of the vial creature was enough to turn her stomach, and she had gotten a rather harsh bite wound out of it, but they were far from invulnerable to her daggers. She wondered if such creatures were known in these lands.

She hoped someone might be able to tell her at the tavern which attached to the left her room with her two favorite daggers strapped to her sides, and her cloak pulled snug around her shoulders, Hood up.

Her eyes trailed over the patrons of the bar, suddenly feeling as though her own garb was not so bad off. Though there were some men who looked more or less like they had just finished a long day of fishing, smithing or some other physical job. There were more still who looked like they had crawled up from the gutters or straight out of the butchers toss buckets.

Her muscles tensed and her stomach sank with a feeling of repulsion. Still she made her way to a stool near the bar, seeking out anyone who may be even a little approachable. But as the night wore on and patrons came and went it was beginning to seem the night would be fruitless. It was then that she noticed a man staring at her from a table not far from the bar front where she sat.

He was large, with shaggy brown hair and deep set eyes that held a level of menace that caused her subconsciously pull her cloak tighter around her for comfort, and for one hand to drop to the hilt of her dagger. Much of his face was covered in a short unkempt beard, and he grinned as he noticed her glance. And worse- he was not alone- and his grin was far from a friendly tip of the hat.

Calmly she stood, laying out enough to pay for the few drinks she had sipped on during her search. She took a deep breath before focusing her eyes on the door that separated the tavern from the inn. But before she could reach the door she felt a large hand clench tight around her arm, stopping her in her tracks and nearly pulled her feet right out from under her. A small yelp escaped her lips, partly in shock at the sudden grasp, partly in pain.

"Well, ello 'ere cutie. What has you in such hurry now?" The man's voice was low and the stench of his breath as he brought his head in close was enough to make her dizzy off the fumes. She tried to pull her arm free but his grip only grew tighter, and she heard the steps of his friends as they moved in behind him. "A little girlie sitting alone all night long in a place like 'is.. Your boyfriend forget about you sweetie? Need a new one eh?" his thick body moved in close behind her, and she began to feel her heart pounding as panic filled her."

"No… nothing like that.. just on my way to bed… I-If you could excuse me" she muttered as her free arm reached down to grasp her dagger. But her hand was instead met by the greased fingers of one of the man's companions as the snaked around her free wrist, spinning her to look at them.

"Well 'en deary… how 'bout invitin me and friends up to kiss ya goodnight?" he said in a low growl near her ear. Her face heated as she squirmed to get free. She wanted to scream, though by the looks of the people sitting around the bar –some uninterested, while others watched the assault with small grins or nods- she doubted it would be of much use. The door to the inn opened and shut, though she was too focused on the men before her to glance back.

"Sorry. I.. am afraid I have to decline.. I uh… h-have an early start in the m-morning" She muttered, thrashing to get her arms free, though she only seemed to manage to strain one of them, to her dismay which caused another pained grunt to escape her lips.

It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder and she began to shudder before realizing the new hand was from behind her. And a far gentler voice spoke out.

"Are you ok miss? Do you need some help?" She was confused at first, but then nodded her head.

"Please.." She muttered, doing her best to turn her head. Though she could not get a good view of the man's face, her eyes were clearly met with a pair of sharp grey-blue hues, as the locked on the face of her attacker.

"This here is none o' your business pretty boy, so you an' your friend just move along before you get that pretty face all scarred up" The man hissed, pushing the girl into his friend as he closed the distance between himself and her would-be savior. She was unable to catch much of what happened next, but she remembered seeing what looked like golden silk whirling about as her savior spun and then she was unsure who was striking and who was receiving.. but in the end the large man fell to the ground and the hands that had been digging into her finally loosened before letting go all together as his goons seemed to decide the fight wasn't worth it.

She stood for a moment, looking between the man on the ground, and the man who protected her, still trying to figure out exactly what had happened before she finally let her eyes travel over her protector. He was tall and lithe, dressed in greens and browns. Her eyes stopped and lingered on his face and she could feel her cheeks warming at the site of him. He had soft slender features, the most drawing of which were indeed his grey-blue eyes. His hair was long and golden, pulled behind his arched ears with a few small braids trailing through his locks. It had been a long time since she had seen comparable beauty, and even then she was unsure if there was any comparison at all. He was an elf, though she had rarely met one with such fair features before, as many in her homeland were darker haired and with darker eyes, her grandfather being one of the few exceptions.

"Are you.. alright?" he asked, his brow furrowing as he moved closer to her. Her silence and staring undoubtedly coming off as concerning. She let out a nervous chuckle as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Oh! Yes! Forgive me… You just… came out of nowhere and that was all just so sudden. Thank you, thank you so very much" She finally said once she was able to find her voice. "I was not expecting the locals to be so… Hostile."

He smiled as she finally spoke "Well it's hard to find a man not looking to fight or be… overly friendly this late in any tavern I'm sure." There was a hint of amusement, as well as curiosity in his voice as he spoke. "And it's almost unheard of to find a woman who is not either working or up to no good this late either."

"And that's why I am leaving now. It seems I was lost in my thoughts longer then I meant to be" She replied sheepishly. "My name is Calemirai, and I am new to this area… Might I get the name of the good Samaritan who was so kind as to save me?"

He nodded, the amused grin still lingering on his lips.

"I am Legolas, from Mirkwood."

**A/N :**

**Thank you for sticking it through! I hope you enjoyed the story. Any feedback would be much appreciated! I am already working on the next chapter and will try to have it up in less than a week, though I would like some feedback before I do… Next chapter there will be much more of a certain elf prince! =D**


	2. Chapter 2: restless night

**A/N: So here is chapter two =D I hope you all enjoy it. I own nothing other than my oc's Calemirai and Ethiron (who will have a bigger part eventually… speaking of which I will have to give him a description in the next chapter.) **

**The Easterling: Chapter 2**

Calemirai sat stiffly on the bed, her eyes focused on lithe male leaned against the door. His travel pack was nestled between his head and the door for support and his eyes were half lidded from exhaustion. Even in the dark room his radiance was overwhelming, and even in his half asleep state he was striking to look upon.

Indeed the night had been long and if it were not for the butterflies filling her stomach she would likely be passed out herself. She'd heading back to her room after the encounter in the tavern when one of her assailants decided to come after her once more. He had seen the room she was going into and had managed to slip past the lock and into her room unnoticed. She had woken up to a blade pressed to her neck and the sunk in face of the greasy goon inches from her own face, muttering something about needing to pay for the embarrassment she had caused.

It was only by pure luck that he had left the door cracked and that her savior from earlier happened to be on his way back to his own room when the man decided to pay her a visit. She felt less lucky however, that after helping her he had seen her in her less then flattering under shirt and the baggy cloth britches she'd worn to bed.

They had spoken for a bit, mostly him asking her once more if she was alright and teasing her for being a magnet to such trouble before he was going to take his leave. It was then as he was about to leave the room that he noticed the strain of the night on her face. Her eyes were wide and she had moved from sitting calmly to pressing her back to the wall, her legs curled against her chest, with one hand reaching over the head of the bed in search of one of her blades to protect her after he was gone. After the assault she had decided it best not to sleep. He offered to stay by the door then, and though she tried to decline, her nerves had betrayed her and she agreed.

The night seemed to drag on and she still could not relax. Her fear and concern were gone. They had been for many hours now. It was the fact that such a beautiful man lay in the room -even if it was across the room and on the floor-that left her unable to relax.

"You're staring again…" She finally heard. The voice was soft, and half slurred from exhaustion but still she understood. "If my being here is of nuisance to you I am sure that it would be more comfortable in my own bed then on the floor…"

Her cheeks flared, as she shifted her gaze away from him. "N-no… I'm sorry it's just…" She chewed at her bottom lip, searching for the best words for what she wanted to say. "Well.. I have never met you before tonight, and here you are keeping me safe for no known reason. I don't have much that I can pay you or anything... and your kindness seems a bit out of the ordinary."

He looked to her, arching an eyebrow curiously. "I am not expecting to be paid. I just wouldn't feel right if I let something happen, when I am capable of preventing it." he said, sitting up.

"I understand, though I still feel bad to ask you to stay… not to mention how it will look to your traveling companion come morning…"

He let out a small laugh, and had it been light in the room she could have seen a soft flush entering his cheeks. "You need not worry, that is just Ethiron. He is a member of the Mirkwood guard and he knows me well enough to know that nothing is going to happen with us tonight."

She tilted her head curiously. "Not one for picking up women you scarcely know from taverns?" She mused, half joking.

"Not one to waste time picking up women at all." He admitted. "There are more important things to worry about. It would only complicate matters to try and find romance."

"I suppose I understand." She said with a small smile. Talking with him was helping to relax her some, at least enough that she could lean loosely against her pillow, though still she was sure it would be quite some time before sleep would over take her, if it managed to at all.

He seemed to notice that she was finally not on edge as he relaxed against the door once more. "You said you were new to this area… where is it you are from?"

She was unsure how to respond. Unsure if he had even heard about her land, as much of it seemed unknown to the people of the west. "Well.. I am from a small forest called Calembar. It's to the east of Dorwinion... I am sure you have not heard of it."

He looked curiously at her "_East_ of Dorwinion? I have never met anyone from so far off before… what would bring you this far to the west? How long have you been traveling?" There was a level of excitement in his voice as he asked, and something about it made her feel warm inside, his intrigue reminding her of telling epic tales to the elflings of her village.

"I left my home three or four months ago, I have not been keeping track of the days so closely, as there has been much else on my mind. I am here because of strange activity happening in my homeland that… well it reminds of tales I have heard from the west. I was hoping to find answers here, though you are the first nice person I have met.. and the rumors I heard are old enough that I am sure no one would remember even if the origin was near here… And it is far too late for such heavy conversation."

He had seemed quite interested until she had finished explaining, then nodded his agreement. "I suppose you are right. Though I will be here through tomorrow and I am lacking on things to keep me busy while here… So if you wish to ask me I would be glad to answer what I can."

"As if I need any more reason to be indebted to you, sir elf" She said playfully, before laying down in her bed. "Though honestly I would be more grateful then you could ever know."

Before he spoke again she found herself drifting to sleep, the distant sound of his voice filling her ears and giving her the last guiding push into slumber, though she could not make out the words he spoke, only the softness of his voice.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

She though she heard a noise, and in a groggy state she looked around the room. The sun was shining through the window and standing not far from the bed was Legolas. He glanced at her with a warming smile. "Finally awake?"

She blushed as she sat up and nodded. The room seemed almost too bright, as if washed over with light, making him look all the more angelic. "Sorry… did I sleep in too late? You could have left before I woke …" she stated before standing.

" I didn't want to disrupt your slumber.. You looked so peaceful" he admitted as his eyes trailed over her face. Suddenly she felt self conscious. Not only was she dressed like young boy who had not yet grown into his clothes, but her hair was undoubtedly a wild main of tangles and curls, and here he was looking so intently at her. He on the other hand was perfectly kempt, his long hair flowing behind him, only a few stray locks drifting over his shoulders, and his face seemed to glow with the light of the sun cast onto it. "So.. I have been thinking…"

She tilted her head curiously "Of what if I may ask"

"Well… first off that I would still like to answer any questions I can for you… and second, that I have thought up a way for you to pay me back for staying with you last night… If you still feel it necessary to do so." A far-too-charming grin tugged at his lips as he moved to stand before her, and before she could ask what it was that he meant he leaned in close to her, hovering his lips just inches from her own. "As I said last night… I am not looking for romance. I am too busy for such, but still your lips look all too sweet. May I have just one taste? I promise it is all I will ask" His words were soft, almost a whisper, and she felt her mind drifting as if she were dreaming.

Her eyes closed as she lifted herself onto her toes, inching her lips ever closer. She was unsure just why she gave in so easy, but she couldn't deny that the thought of his lips pressed to hers sent an unfamiliar and exciting flutter to her chest. His lips brushed gently over hers, they felt softer then the finest silk she had ever touched. Like a magnet she was drawn in, moving her petite frame closer to him, anxious to feel his tone body pressed against her as she lost herself in his kiss. Gently his arms wrapped around her like a blanket of warmth and muscle.

It was then that slowly she began to feel as if she was drifting away from the scene. Her senses dulling until all that she saw was a blinding light.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

She sat up in a start, her face burning red as she looked about her room. she noticed that Legolas was still fast asleep against the door. her heart sped up in her chest at the site of his soft face being kissed by the sun, his golden hair spilling over his shoulders.

"Just a dream…" She muttered to herself before taking her cover to him,and laying it over him to give him a bit more comfort at least for the last bit of his slumber. She then made her way behind a small changing separator to prepare herself for the day. Though just the thought of removing her clothes in the same room as him –awake or not- made her whole body feel hot.

She couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to the dream. His arms surrounding her, and his lips pressed to hers… she knew she had to shake the thought from her mind before he woke, or there was no way she would be able to look him in the face. Still she wondered what had brought such vivid ideas to her mind. And though she left it at her mind wondering after their conversation the night before, she knew she needed to tread carefully with him. After all she had a goal, and falling for the first pretty elf she met was far from it.

Once she was in her normal clothes she sat back on the bed to work the knots out of her long locks. She was in the middle of braiding back her raven hair when she heard him starting to shuffle about and wake. She turned to him and smiled softly. "were you able to sleep well?... despite the conditions that is…"

He looked her over, a soft pink tint entering his cheeks before he sat up. "I've slept in worse conditions…" He muttered, pulling himself from the ground. "Though I am looking forward to sleeping in my own room tonight." He said with a smile as he gathered his things.

She hesitated before replying back to him. She was unsure if she was willing to stay in this town another day, though she hardly wanted to head out into the unknown with no leads and very little knowledge of the area.

"I still feel I owe you… If you have a while… perhaps I can treat you to breakfast and, perhaps… ask you about some old rumors?" There was a bit of pleading in her voice as she spoke, which managed to pull a laugh from him.

"I would not have offered if I were not willing to answer, I would be glad to help if I can. Though I was hoping for something other than a meal out of it." He paused then, and she could feel herself tensing up as he spoke, flashes of her dream once more entering her mind. "That is.. I was hoping you would tell me more about your homeland." He finished.

She was unsure if she was disappointed or relieved, but she was at least thankful that with his request she was able to calm herself before he caught wind of her then felt like kicking herself for thinking that he would be interested in such things as her dream entailed. "Absolutely, though do not blame me if the information is more of a bore then you'd hoped for." She said as she Tied back the last of her hair and tugged on her cloak. "And I vote you still allow me to buy you breakfast." She said as she made her way to the door.

**A/N: So I still have no reviews to go on (which I really didn't expect much on the first chapter as it was a LOT of intro but I would be super grateful for any feedback on this chapter so please let me know what you think =D Also… sorry for the teaser dream lol**


	3. Chapter 3: Shadows of the past

**A/N: And here we are with Chapter 3! I hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you **_**Anon**_** for reviewing the last one. I did update rather quickly ( less than a day) so sorry to not have more shout outs yet. **

The streets of Esgaroth were emptier than Calemirai would have expected for how late in the morning it was, even the traffic of boats on the lake seemed less then they had been the day before. Though she didn't mind, as it made it far easier to talk with her companion as the searched for a place to eat other than the tavern they'd met in the night before. And though she felt rather lost it seemed that he was quite familiar with the town. He had even told her a bit of its history as light talk while they strolled.

"It was a quarter century ago that the town was destroyed for the second time by the dragon Smaug. Though they rebuilt it soon after the attack, and with the gold they obtained from the dragons defeat they were able to build this town to be sturdier and it has been quite prosperous ever since." He finished up. It was her turn to look on in excitement like a child hearing a new tale as he spoke. She wanted to hear more, though she was afraid that if she asked she would waste away his whole day, as well as hers, and she was set on leaving before nightfall.

Instead she just smiled and enjoyed his summery of what had happened.

"I Fear we haven't even gotten to the topics I want to ask you about, and yet you have already given me information far more interesting than anything I could tell you" You admitted.

"Stories are always more interesting to those listening then those who were there" He said simply in response before leading her into a small eatery not far from the inn, though she could hardly guess her way back if she didn't have him as a guide. And though the inside was far more pleasant than the tavern she was disappointed that it was time for their light conversation to come to an end. She had enjoyed walking with him far more then she had expected.

The eatery was a small wood building with cobblestone floors. There were only a handful of tables but each one was made of sturdy wood that had been polished to the point of almost looking as smooth as river rocks, and the chairs were of a similar quality. A woman whisked them towards one of the tables, and explaining the options, before shuffling off towards the back of the building, which was blocked off from their view.

"So then, what are these rumors you have heard?" Legolas finally asked, folding his hands together on the table.

"Well… to start with, I suppose I owe you some background. My forest… It has always been bright and healthy, and though there are animals –bears, wolves, and the like- it has never been a hostile place. There is always some danger in going out anywhere alone, but over the last while it has… changed…" She paused for a moment, searching his face. "The trees are starting to die or get… sick. They feel different. I know that may sound strange but there is no other way to describe it. They give off a feeling of unease."

He seemed to look alarmed as if knowing, which stopped her. His brow furrowed, and his mind seemed far away for a moment.

"Legolas?" She asked, her own face twisting with curiosity.

"Forgive me. That is just beginning to sound familiar. Go on?" he asked as he refocused his attention to her.

"That is the worst of it, though there have been rumors of animals turning up… twisted. Bodies found that were torn up and up and uneaten, or shriveled, though I have not seen so myself. And about ten years ago I heard rumors… stories of their being evil to the west that was so strong it changed the land."

It was quiet for a moment before he finally spoke. "The tales hit your lands a bit late, but yes, there was such a thing, and the land is still not recovered from such, though healing has begun to take place. My own home is one of the lands most changed, and is not far from here."

"The changes in Mirkwood took place many centuries ago. There was a great evil that Made its home in the south of the land –a place now known as Mordor- and slowly spread upward and out across land. Before that Mirkwood went by a different name."

"But what was it that caused it? Why is it happening to my forest now?" She was anxious to hear more, despite the look of discomfort masking his features.

"It should not matter. That evil is long gone. It was destroyed, for good over a decade ago now. I'm sorry. It sounds familiar, but there is no way that it is related."

Silence fell over them for what seemed like forever. She wanted to ask more but the air felt heavy with the dark memories she had forced him to dig up. "Forgive me… but there are other things I need to know… were you… around when this evil took root?"

He shook his head before looking back up at her. "My father was around, but I was not. We had already retreated to living in the mountains before my first memories." He muttered, once more seeming distant.

She nodded her understanding. "Thank you…" She said sheepishly, before allowing silence to fall once more over them. It was soon after that the server brought them their meals. After seeing such intense darkness shadowing his features she no longer felt like eating, instead just picking at the meal in between stolen glances at the male.

"What is it you wanted to know of my home?" she asked softly, hoping to lighten the air.

He looked up, his face nearly like stone, as if he had been lost in thought. "Ah, yes… I was curious how you made it to Dorwinion… I had not heard that there were Elven colonies there. Are there many? Or just yours?"

She let out a small breath of ease at it seemed to work… at least to the point of catching his interest once more. "Well it was a long way over a lot of empty land from Calembar to the sea. There was not a lot to see, only a small human village, and then the town on the sea that brings goods from Dorwinion to the east… nothing like this, or like Dorwinion. There were areas that seemed effected, like my forest, though not as intense. And I took a small boat from the trading town to Dorwinion. I did run into some strange creatures in a lightly wooded area. Beastly creatures that looked like humans, or elves from a distance. But their skin was almost charred looking and their faces were animalistic. I have never seen such things before."

Again his face held a look of concern. And so she stopped. Quickly changing the topic.

"I have not seen a whole lot outside of that and Calembar, So I am unsure about other colonies. My grandfather came from the west with a small company after some war. He never told me much about it… but they founded Calembar."

He gave her a brief smile, though still he seemed preoccupied. Finally she gave up trying to lighten his mood, instead paying for the meal. "Forgive me. I am sure I have taken up too much of your time."

"Not at all, as I said I am here for the full day, with nothing planned, though I should find Ethiron soon. He has a tendency to get carried away when he leaves Mirkwood."

They began to make their way to the inn. She had decided it was time for her to head out of town, so that she could get far enough out before nightfall. She did not want the last of her time with him to be of waste however. "What brings you here anyway?"

"I have been traveling a lot over the past decade and a half. I had finally made my way back to Emyn Duir – The mountains my kin live in- but I was uneasy to be in the same place for so long, so I volunteered to come and receive our shipment from Dorwinion on my father's behalf. It is due in late this evening and so we will be leaving with it in the morning."

"I see… How far is Mirkwood from here? If the forest is sick… I may head that way to see if it is the same as my own…" She said as she looked to him.

"It is just to the west of here, though I would not suggest going to the woods alone. Though it has been getting better since the war ended it still harbors many dangers for someone who is unfamiliar with it."

She nodded her understanding, though she saw little choice in the matter. She had resolved to go there as soon as he mentioned that it was familiar to what she had spoken of. At the very least she would find the tree line before setting up for the night, though she decided it best not to mention so to him.

The rest of the way there was little conversation between the two, she almost wished she could rewind time and tread more carefully with her questions, as she found she was missing the lighthearted stories he had been telling earlier. It had, after all been many weeks since her last real conversation with anyone, and longer still since she had felt such delight in someone else's company.

"I will be leaving today… I think. I would not want a repeat of last night. It seems like I have better luck with safety while camping out." She mentioned as they approached the door to her room.

She caught a glimpse of something in his face. Disappointment? Though she was unsure what for. "I see… Where is it you will be heading?"

"Well… I am uncertain. I would still like to take a look a Mirkwood, though I hear there are many smaller settlements to the south, and a large city… if I travel far enough. I may head there."

"Are you sure you won't reconsider staying one more night to decide? Perhaps Ethiron and I could meet with you to help give you a better idea of the lay of the land." She looked curiously at him. He had seemed so aloof after their conversation from breakfast, yet he did not seem upset with her if he was asking such questions of her now.

"Are you sure? You seemed…" she trailed off unsure exactly how to put in words just how he had seemed earlier.

He nodded in understanding "Forgive me. The information you told me earlier just left me with a lot to think about. I would like to talk to Ethiron about it to see his thoughts is all, and there is an old friend I wish I could get into contact with for advice. I did not mean to come off as rude."

She smiled to him then, before opening the door to her room "I will think on it a while then… Though I think I should at least find a different inn if I stay. When is it we should meet? At the very least I suppose it would be nice to say goodbye before I leave."

"If you do not mind I will come to get you in no more than two hours time from now?"

She agreed before walking into her room and shutting the door behind her. She needed to pack her things, regardless of her decision.

... ... ... ... ... ... 

Legolas made his way to his own room, hoping that he was not right about his travel companion getting carried away. He had been known to get a little lost when visiting the large town, often in a tavern though he had also been known to end up places even less respectable… After Legolas' time spent with Gimli he was certain the elven guard was meant to be born as a dwarf.

To his relief, however, he was in their shared room. He was shorter than Legolas, but not by much, with deep brown eyes and matching hair, which was pulled back with many small braids to tame the wavy locks.

"Usually I am the one who stays out the whole night" Ethiron teased, grinning from ear to ear. "And you're not back till nearly mid day. You must have liked her quite a bit."

A faint pink entered his cheeks. He had expected to be taunted a bit for his actions, though he had hoped to at least be properly greeted beforehand. "You know full well that is not the case. You were with me when we heard the man in her room."

"Yea, but I doubt she needed protection this late in the day… and she was cute from what I saw, and as far as most can tell you are a man. I am sure even you have desires, oh stoic prince of Mirkwood."

Legolas shook his head, trying to hid the small grin covering his own lips. No matter how inappropriate his companions comments, he couldn't deny they were amusing. "Desires perhaps… but what I do have for certain is self control. Something you seem to have been born completely lacking."

The darker haired elf looked shocked for a moment, and then faked as though he were hurt by his companions comment.

"Now then, enough twisting my intentions… I have to talk to you about something of importance."

He explained what he had heard from Calemirai, watching the same look of concern overtake the others features that he was sure filled his own face less than an hour before.

"But there is no way he has returned again… any chance of that was destroyed with the ring." Ethiron's eyes narrowed as he spoke. He seemed to be as vexed by the ordeal as Legolas himself.

"Yes… but she also mentioned creatures like the Uruk-hai that she came across in her travels. I didn't want to concern her because I don't see how it could be Sauron… but I am concerned for what may be coming her way with what she told me."

They were both quiet for a while, pondering on the matter before Ethiron finally broke the silence.

"She wants to see Mirkwood anyway… why not bring her with us tomorrow. We could take her to speak with your father. Perhaps he could tell her more about when Mirkwood first started to fade. After all, you and I have only heard of the history, where he lived it. And it would be better than setting her off on her own, where she may or may not find Minas Tirith… or a left over group of man-eating spiders. Whichever may cross her path first."

Legolas flinched as the other finished his sarcastic comment. He did not know the girl very well as of yet, but still he felt a level of protective over her. She had, after all had a rather hard time since her arrival. "I suppose I could ask her, though you know as well as I that my father is far from friendly and open to chat. He is almost more likely to lock her away for a century or two, just for baring such frightening news, whether she arrives with us or not.

"That is true… but even out dungeons are more accommodating than most of the Mirkwood."

Legolas thought for a moment before nodding his agreement "I suppose I will ask her then, when I go to meet her." With that a sly grin tugged at Ethiron's lips once more.

"Already planning to meet up with her again, hm? You sure nothing happened last night?" Legolas smiled back at his friend, thinking of what _had_ happened the night before. Seeing her so frightened at first, but seeing a drive in her eyes despite all that had gone wrong for her in just her first day arriving. It was the reason he offered to stay with her that night. He had definitely found her to be somewhat endearing, and had enjoyed his conversation with her, both during the night and on their way to eat.

"Nothing like what is on your mind!"

**A/N: I was hoping to get them out on the road in this one but I didn't want it to be too too long compared to the other chapters and this seemed like a good place to stop for now. Hope everyone enjoyed getting to know a bit about Ethiron and seeing things from Legolas' POV. Either way let me know what you thought! I am hoping to update again before Monday but we shall see. (More love equals more motivation to write….… just saying =3 lol)**


	4. Chapter 4: Off to Mirkwood!

**A/N: Soooo sorry for the being so late posting this chapter. I have been beyond busy and distracted this last couple weeks trying to fix up my house and getting sick (yay sickness) and have had a total of like… three doctors visits and a denist visit since my last chapter so please forgive me x_x I will include my thank yous to people in my next chapter which will hopefully be out a lot quicker 3**

Calemirai had lost track of time packing her things and debating her choices. It was only when she heard a knock on her door that she realized how long she had been off in her own thoughts. At the door were Legolas and his companion. She greeted them, welcoming them into the room as she thought it a better choice than going to the tavern or heading out into the town. She was sure that despite how calm it had been in the morning it would likely be bustling by now.

"We have come to a Decision that we think may be most beneficial for you." Legolas finally said after a moment.

"What might that be?"

"If you are willing to wait till morning to leave, then… If you would like, you can travel with us to Emyn Duir. You could speak with my father, to see if he can be of more help to you then I, and we could make arrangements for you to go out into the Mirkwood –perhaps with the patrol- to see if it is the same as your own forest."

She felt as though her heart was about to jump from her throat as he spoke. She had never expected such an offer but the thought of finally getting some answers was almost more than she could stand.

"You… would do that for me?" she finally asked. She was half tempted to jump up and hug him. Never had she expected to meet someone so kind as to help her as much as this one elf had. He smiled at her reaction.

"Really it is not much of a favor… I cannot promise you will get much from the visit. My father can be quite… unpleasant at times, and you may find nothing in the woods so don't get too excited. Ethiron and I just thought that it would be safest for you if you had a guide."

"The only issue then… is my staying here another night…" she muttered "I am sure nothing will happen… but still I don't think that I will be able to sleep. Call me over cautious, but I would like to be completely certain that when I wake up there will be no sharp objects pressing into my throat."

Ethiron looked to Legolas, and then to her, a somewhat mischievous look filling his eyes. "Well… you seem to sleep well enough with someone else around. How about you and I switch beds? There are two in the room that Legolas and I share. I will sleep here and deal with any dagger wielding bogeymen, and you and Legolas can have a quiet, comfortable rest. After all I had the best sleep I have had all week last night, when you took him off my hands."

A strange look entered legolas' face as he turned to his companion, something between anger and shock, though She could not place it, nor did she want to continue looking at him to figure it out as her own face burned with embarrassment. She had indeed slept well… once able to calm herself down enough to do so, and then her mind decided to wonder farther than it should.

By the time she was able to compose herself she noticed the two men were bickering quietly amongst themselves. They had turned away and so she could hardly hear them, and they were quiet enough that she could make out very few words.

"You… uhm… you don't have to do that. I am sure Legolas would be far more comfortable without having to deal with me, and you have both done more than enough for me already. I was just thinking… I could camp on the outskirts of town, and find you in the morning…" This seemed to catch their attention, and before Legolas could respond Ethiron patted him on the shoulder.

"It is no problem at all! I would love to have my own room to sleep in for once while away, and if anything you would be giving him a well needed break from me as well. Besides we wouldn't want you to have to sleep out in the cold night air all alone… would we Legolas."

A defeated look filled the face of the golden haired elf, though he still looked a bit pale, be it from shock or discomfort she could not tell. "It is no problem really." He said with a huff. Reluctantly she agreed, though she already felt butterflies building in her stomach and chest from the thought of another night alone with the other, and she could only pray that her imagination would be kinder to her this night then it had been the night before.

Much of the rest of the day was spent with the three of them discussing the route they would be taking come morning. The trip would take three days, as they could only go so fast with the shipment, and they had to take a slightly longer route to avoid terrain that was too uneven for their cart and horses and the first day would be on a small barge headed up the lake. When it came time for the shipment to arrive Legolas escorted her to his room, before going with Ethiron to pay for the cargo.

The room was bigger than the one she had been in. with two small beds, laid a few feet away from each other, a changing separation and a small writing desk. There was little room for pacing or moving about but still it was more than enough to get around to the different areas.

It was already late in the evening, the sun had fallen behind the horizon and since they were planning to leave early she decided to prepare for bed, though she couldn't help but feel nervous at the thought. She had never been the kind of girl to wear special gowns to bed, and had no issue allowing her hair to be tangled and wild, especially at night, yet the thought of Legolas seeing her like that again left her far too embarrassed for some reason.

She pulled down her hair, brushing out the curls as best she could. Her hair was far less tame than that of most elves, both the color and the curls a gift from her mother. She then pulled out the nicest top she had brought with her, though it was still far from feminine, or high quality. It was a simple green tunic, made of loose, flowing fabric. She was stuck with the loose cotton britches however. Her other pairs were better fitted to her, but the coarse, thick material –though great for traveling through thick woods, and all different seasons- was far from comfortable to sleep in.

It was soon after that Legolas arrived back at the room. She was sitting at the desk making notes of the few things she had learned since being gone, and jotting down the bit she had learned of the areas geography from the two elves.

Legolas paused in the doorway his eyes moving slowly over her. She looked to him curiously, suddenly feeling the butterflies rising in her stomach once more.

"Yes?" She finally asked after a moment, the heat from his gaze becoming more than a little unsettling.

"Forgive me." He finally muttered as he turned away, shutting the door before walking farther into the room. "It took me a moment to recognize you with your hair down is all. It is strange for an elf, and caught me off guard."

Her eyes sank and her cheeks reddened, though she could not place exactly what it was that she was feeling. In her forest not many had commented on her wild curls, as they all knew her lineage, and she had always prized the reminder of her mother. For the first time she felt a sinking feeling inside herself about them, as if embarrassed to have them.

He seemed to notice the change in her demeanor however as he quickly fumbled to correct himself. "That is. Uh… you look… nice with your hair down, different, but nice."

She smiled to herself at his fumbled words. He had, since they had met seemed almost perfect; from his face, to his ability to show up at exactly the right time, to the way he spoke. It was oddly charming to see someone who was usually so well spoken to have some trouble finding words.

"That almost sounds like a compliment." She said playfully, turning to smile at him.

"I suppose it is one." He replied, giving her something of a smile in return. She could feel her cheeks burning, but rather than trying to hide it suppress it she continued to look his way.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?" He looked to her curiously.

"Earlier… you and Ethiron seemed to be disagreeing about something. I was just wondering what it was…" It was his turn to blush then, a faint pink trailing from his cheeks all the way to the points of his ears.

"Well, He seems to not know me as well as I had thought is all. He was hoping that us sharing a room may lead to… well… I am sure you can fill in what he thought. So he was convinced that by switching rooms with you, he was doing me a favor. He never has been one for subtlety, or for self control. I was just explaining to him that nothing was going to happen and that he needed to put the idea to rest."

She had to look away from him then, before her mind could wonder without her permission. His actions didn't help, drawing her eyes back to him like magnets. He slid off his cloak and his belt, before lifting off his tunic. By the time he was finished he sat on his bed in just his britches and his undershirt; which clung all too well to his slender frame, accenting the soft curves of his muscled chest, arms and torso. He didn't seem to notice her staring though, as he began to unweave the small braids from his hair.

Her throat felt dry as she looked him over, her heart beating against her chest. '_What is wrong with you!'_ she thought to herself, peeling her eyes away from him once more. The more she thought about it, the more dangerous it seemed for her to be so close to him, and so often.

She had managed to get this far in her life with very little interest in romance. Her thoughts always more occupied with exploring the forest and the land around it. She had loved to shoot her bow, and throw her daggers and train alongside the men in her village. She'd had her fair share of crushes from time to time. But each was short lived and rarely had anything bloomed from it. Yet here she was, fighting with herself not to stare too long at a man she'd only just met, half afraid to sleep because of what fantasies awaited her in her dreams.

At least over the next few days of traveling she would not have to worry about being alone with him. She could perhaps even fortify herself against his beauty and charm in that time, at least some, and during that time she didn't have to rely on trusting just herself to keep from getting too close to him.

She laid down in the other bed, pulling the cover over her head as she rolled to face away from him, the heat from her face feeling almost suffocating when suppressed under the covers.

"Sleep well" she managed to say before closing her eyes and forcing herself to think of anything but the man in the other bed, not five feet from her.

"You as well"

... ... ... ... ... ...

Morning was quick to rise and Calemirai was thankful to have made it the night through without waking up from any overly imaginative or vivid dreams, and the days that followed went smoother than expected. Both Legolas and Ethiron told her stories of Mirkwood, and Legolas would occasionally mention stories of his travels and places he had been, making the long days seem shorter.

She too would tell them little bits about her own forest and about the village she lived in. From what she could tell their home was far bigger than her own, big enough that they saw it as a kingdom, and one of the last which held elves in all of the western part of the realm.

She explained that her home was far smaller. Her grandfather was one of three village leaders whom were the eldest of her kin, and the village itself was little over one hundred others whom had gathered there in time.

On the second day it was revealed to her that Legolas' father was the king of woodland elves, and though it was surprise to hear, it was hardly shocking. She was interested though in seeing just how big a place he was from to warrant a king. The excitement of seeing a true elven kingdom was almost enough to make her forget how urgently she wanted to find out what ailment had reached her forest.

They made camp early on the third night, as neither of her travel companions felt confident in sleeping much deeper in the woods, and they would need to rest before reaching the mountains.

It was mid day when they finally reached the gates of Emyn Duir. The site of which left her breathless. Carved into the stones of the mountain were large walls that arched in as a bridge over the river they had followed, on top of which were at least five elves in vibrant armor that shined in the light of the sun, yet somehow also seemed to blend in with the trees that surrounded the area. And past the bridge were large doors taller than she had ever seen, dwarfing most of the dwellings in her own village. It was at those doors that a large group of elves met with them, some to greet the two companions, some curious about the third, and others still to take in the barrels that filled the carriage and to lead the horses away to be tended to.

She noticed as they made their way past the doors and into the greeting party that possibly the only thing her small village seemed to have in common with this place was that golden hair seemed to be a trait that was rare even here. Though there was far more variety than she had even known possible amongst the elves of Mirkwood.

Before she was too swept up in the chaos around her a woman approached her, tapping her gently on the shoulder. She was tall and slender, with auburn hair. She was dressed in a silken green gown that cut off just above her ankles.

"Forgive me miss… You look a bit overwhelmed." She said, keeping her voice just loud enough to be heard despite the bustling group. "My lord Legolas asked me to see you to a guest room if you would like, to help you settle in while they see to finalizing the shipment and arranging a meeting for you with Lord Thranduil."

Calemirai nodded, not wanting to be in their way while the finished up their business, and though she was interested in seeing more of what the mountains had to offer, she knew it was best not to wonder off alone; just from what she saw of the mountains twisted caverns she was certain if she strayed she would never find her way back. Moving through the halls with the woman she drank in the view of the finely carved pillars that filled the halls and supported the underground kingdom.

It was then that she noticed the woman looking curiously at her.

"Is… something wrong?" Calemirai asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Not at all miss! I was just curious… it was so busy back there I could not ask many questions… but I was wondering just where they found you.. and what possessed them to bring you back with them… Our lord Thranduil is not big on accepting visitors, and Legolas is not one to bring people here without reason." There was a strange gleam to the woman's features as she spoke. "Much less a woman. It all seems quite curious"

With that she blushed slightly, averting her gaze the narrow path which they walked. "I hardly believe it is as interesting a business as you may think I am afraid. I am here in hopes of hearing a bit about Mirkwood's history is all. I am barely more than a stranger to Legolas or Ethiron, a fortunate stranger to have stumbled upon two who have been so kind and helpful."

The woman's features seemed to loosen some, though she did not look wholly convinced by the brief explanation. "Still seems odd, and odder still to find an adventuring female historian on such a short outing."

Before Calemirai could defend herself once more from whatever it was that the woman accused her of they reached a hall with many large, intricate doors carved into the mountain. They stopped at one not far down the passage.

"This room should suit you fine while you are here. There are already a few outfits inside that you may find a bit more… appealing than your current attire. If you would like to change and clean up from your journey then I will be back shortly for your clothes for washing and mending, and of course to let you know when a meeting has been arranged with his majesty.

She opened the door, stepping to the side so that Calemirai could make her way inside. The room had more space in it then She thought anyone would ever need for sleeping quarters, with a bed woven out of fine polished wood with a plush mattress covered in silk sheets. There was a vanity carved of stone and a few shelves along the walls, as well as a small wardrobe.

As she looked on in awe at the overwhelming size and intricacy the door was shut behind her, leaving her alone to explore the room.

**A/N: Sorry for the semi abrupt ending to this chapter as well… I didn't really want to get into the next part in this one or this chapter would be like…. Quadruple the size of my others lol! This one was a bit difficult for me. (not only because I had no time really, but because it's kind of one of those… in between and mostly waiting chapters). I hope you all did enjoy it however, and I am planning something pretty fun in the next chapter or two so be prepared =D also please send me some love in review form. **


	5. Chapter 5 Starlight exploration

**A/N: Yay! Kind of back on schedule lol! So the only thing I really want to say before starting is That I named the girl that was her guide in the last chapter Taeril. This is not supposed to look or sound as close to Tauriel as it does and I did not realize till after I decided on it and that I really liked it lol. And a well overdue thank you to ****Sae-san** **for the reviews. They have helped to keep my momentum up. Much love for that!. Now on with the chapter. **

As her escort had said, there were a few outfits in the wardrobe that were about the right size for her, among other odds and ends. However, the few garments that were her size were far more feminine in style than she was used to.

She had found two dresses; one of which was a deep emerald green trimmed in silver lining. The top hung loosely off her shoulders with sleeves of a softer green that flowed nearly the entire length of the gown that were slit nearly to top. The skirt, though loose and easy to move in trailed behind on the ground.

She blushed at the site of herself in it. It was like something she would only wear during a celebration back home, and with the low neckline she almost felt too exposed, despite how flattering it felt as it hugged her soft curves. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the thought of trying to wear it around like a normal, everyday outfit. She had always been more comfortable in trousers, as it was rather hard to climb trees, or run through brush in a dress –much less one that reached the floor.

The other dress was nearly white, though it had a soft lavender tint to it, however it was far harder to move in and less flattering on her.

The final choice was a skirt that was both far too poofy and far darker than she would like, and the shirt that was hung with it seemed better suited for jester than a traveler. And so with little other choice she pulled the emerald dress back on, letting her hair mostly down, with just a braid down the center of the back to pull her hair back from her face and shoulders.

Once she had changed she sat on the bed trying to find some way to keep at least one of her daggers both concealed, and still accessible, but to no avail. And so, with a reluctant huff she cleaned them, stashing them safely among her other belongings. It was soon after that she heard a soft knock on the door.

She was greeted with a smile as she opened the door, and the Grey-blue hues of Legolas. His eyes moved slowly over her, a strange look entering his features as he did so, causing her to look away sheepishly.

"May I come in?" She nodded, moving to allow him to enter.

"Forgive me for leaving you nearly as soon as we got here, I hope that Taeril was a kind guide for you. She offered to take you away from the clustered mess until I could sneak away, as for arranging a meeting with my father… I was able to speak with him, though it may be a while before he can meet with you…"

Her brow furrowed "How long?" He pursed his lips, his own face contorting slightly as if unsure how to answer.

"Well… He is busy preparing for a celebration that is to come at the end of the week. That is actually the reason for the shipment we received. Because of everything he must over see… He said it would be tomorrow at the soonest, if you decide to wait, and it will likely not be until after the celebration before he can see to you being escorted far enough into the forest to see the damage, if he decides to do so at all." He paced around the room as he spoke, not seeming to be too happy with his own answer. "Of course you are welcome to stay here if you like."

Her face drooped some. She had hoped it would be sooner, and more certain, though still it was better than no answer at all. She forced a smile.

"Thank you. I will at least stay long enough to speak with him; after all I don't really have anywhere else to look at the moment. Though I fear time will pass rather slowly in this room while waiting… and outside of it seems like a maze." She did her best not to sound disappointed as she spoke, glancing to him as she finished speaking.

He paused for a moment before smiling to her. "Perhaps it would be less tedious if I were to show you around?"

"Do you have the time to do so?" She asked, looking curiously at him. "I mean… As the kings son do you not have more important matters to attend to?"

"Perhaps there are things I could be doing, but for the moment it would seem I am free." Her smile brightened some as she went to her pack, sliding it over her shoulders –despite knowing it must look ridiculous with the gown she was draped in- and made her way towards the door.

"Then I suppose I should stop wasting your time with questions and put it to wiser use." She mused, nodding towards the door.

He lead her through the corridors of the mountain, past spiral cut stairs in the stone and pillars sculpted so finely of stone that without reaching out and feeling the cold rock herself, she would have believed they were instead trees of silver-grey wood. After a few hours of wondering and hearing about what was where below the mountain he lead her up a particularly large set of stairs that lead to a small cut out area of the mountain, well concealed by an overhang. From which she could see out over the river, and above the tree line and in one area there was a small break from the overhang, like a window to the stars.

Despite all the beauty of the settlement within the mountain she had seen it was still this site: the open forest and the star filled sky that left her breathless. Without any mind to it she made her way to the farthest edge of the opening, leaning out over the ledge to drink in as much of the view as she possibly could.

Legolas stood back, observing both the view and her as she looked on in wonder. "This is a place not many come to, but it was my favorite place to go when I was younger, before I was allowed to leave the boarders of the kingdom."

" I can see why" she said breathlessly. Her attention was drawn to the stars. She had never seen them from somewhere so high up before, and it was a site to behold. The glowing lights shined brighter then she had ever seen, and the sky was so full of them that she hardly noticed the black abyss that framed each perfect light, adding to their splendor. "With a sight like this it is a wonder you ever decided to leave, for any length of time." He chuckled softly moving to be next to her.

"Perhaps it's this view that drove me to want to go. Seeing such beauty and vastness from so far away… how could one not yearn to see it all up closely?" her gaze then turned to him, and again she was awe-struck. The look of peace on his face as he looked out over the forest, and the glow of starlight on his flaxen hair and fair complexion left him looking almost celestial himself. Before she could turn her gaze from him it was met with his own.

Alarms chimed in her mind. Half of her wanted to move in closer to him, to feel his warmth radiating against her in contrast to the soft breeze of night. The other part wanted to run back to her room, to scream at her that she was losing sight of her goals once more.

Before she could decide however, her body reacted on its own; taking a step closer to him. Her heart felt as though it would pound its way free of her chest. He was less than a foot away from her and with the slightest reach she could press her hand to his perfect cheek, if she were to rock forward on her heels just a bit she could taste his lips on hers and perhaps he would meet kiss with his own The thought was mesmerizing, and he had yet to move away, on the contrary, his eyes remained locked on her as if he may be exploring similar thoughts.

Neither moved for a long moment until he broke the silent, seemingly eternal moment. He freed his gaze from her, turning slightly to look back out at the night before clearing his throat. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course!" She muttered, with more anxiousness then she had intended as she took a step back.

"Why is it you brought your pack with you. You're hardly dressed to travel very far." Her face twisted with confusion, before erupting into a deep blush.

"Ah..yes.. well in this dress there is really nowhere to put my daggers… so… I had to bring it."

"Were you afraid of being attacked here? Or perhaps by me?" he asked arching his brow curiously. Her blush deepened. She had not realized how strange it must have sounded. She then pulled off her pack, pulling out each of her daggers and carefully laying them out to display. The blades were spear shaped -better for throwing than wielding up close- and were of elven craft. Each one with intricate designs weaved through the blade and on the handles. The handles made of a hard wood that was stained green, with silver filling the designs.

"It's nothing like that… they are just always on me, and have been for as long as I've had them. They were a gift from my father to my mother. When she passed they were given to me. Even if I do not intend to use them… I keep them on me so that she can protect me, and be with me in a way." She said in a low voice. She had never really admitted the reason for her attachment to them to anyone, and felt odd doing so now. The words felt odd in her mouth, and she was sure it sounded strange. But the look on his face did not read confusion, instead there was something of concern in his eyes.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to pry."

"It is fine. I did not have to tell you if I didn't feel like doing so." He looked over the blades, before turning his attention back to her.

"Would it be intrusive to ask what happened to her?" She pursed her lips, thinking for a moment.

"She was not an Elf. She was human, and though she lived a long life for a human… I was very young when she died." his brow furrowed as he looked to her then.

"I am sorry to hear that…" It seemed that he was about to ask more, but he stopped himself, leaning against one of the pillars which supported the opening. "It is nice though, that you have something to remember her by, and they seem very well cared for."

She nodded before tucking her blades away once more. Despite the solemn mood cast by her confession they continued to talk for much of the night, until the soft glow of the sun began to peak its way over the peaks of the trees in the far distance. It was then that he offered to escort her back to her room for the night, and she agreed.

As they reached her door he lingered for a moment, his eyes dancing over her features and she was reminded of the long moment on the balcony. Once again she was tempted to venture closer to him and to steal a brief touch from his lips to hers, though she managed better this time, stepping into her room, rather than closer to him.

"If you need me for anything own chambers are not far from here, four doors to the right of here, and the other three are empty… I am beginning to believe Taeril is in league with Etheron… any closer and my father would have been suspicious, though there are many other vacant sleeping quarters scattered throughout the halls."

She almost wanted to ask if he thought so because of feelings of temptation, but she felt no matter the answer he gave she would lose –be it to embarrassment or to giving in to her own temptations if given the chance and so she just nodded instead and thanked him.

With that she shut the door behind her, with him still looking on as if to take in the site of her for a moment more before he was closed out. She was sure though, that she was letting her imagination get away from her, and reaching a bit far with such thoughts.

She tossed herself onto the bed, lifting her hand to feel her heart, which still seemed to be trying to break free from her chest. It was too late and she knew it now. If given the chance her constitution would crumble over the strange, wonderful ellon. She closed her eyes, though she did not sleep, instead she allowed her mind to wander a bit. She was sure her dreams would be filled with the male and so she let herself have at least some controlled thoughts of him.

She wondered just what may have happened had she given in and taken a kiss from him as they stood under the stars, and just how soft his lips would be to hers. Before long she did manage to drift off into the best sleep she'd had since being away from home.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. I was almost tempted to have a little more happen with them on the balcony but decided I would torture you all for at least another chapter x3. Reviews are love!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Thranduil

**A/N: And finally we reach Thranduil =D enjoy lovies!**

It was late in the evening of her second day in Mirkwood before Calemirai was called to meet with Thranduil, and a good thing too. She woke later than she had expected to Taeril coming to return the clothes she had collected for cleaning and repair. After which Calemirai spent her time debating just what she would say when she did meet the elven king, and whether or not it would be more a help or a distraction to ask Legolas for help on how to ask permission to enter the woods and if he had any idea what was happening to the east.

She still felt ill prepared, even as she was lead through the halls to a large round platform, surrounded by pillars with naught but a throne on it. In which sat a tall slender man with nearly platinum locks that spilled forth over his shoulders, dressed in silver robes. One look at him and it was obvious that he was the indeed the father of Legolas. And though he shared the same grey-blue hues as his son, his were far colder; like looking into a pool of steal and ice.

She felt her body stiffen at the site of him and against her will thought of every reason it was that she was nervous all at once: She had never met a king before, nor had she ever had the need to speak with someone who's entire essence radiated ice. He was also the closest thing she had to a lead of any sort… and Finally, She had been one impulsive mistake and less than a foot away from locking lips with his son less than a day before.

He was –unfortunately for her- as observant as he was terrifying. He rose as she approached the steps of the platform, locking his hands behind his back as he tilted his head curiously. "Is there a reason you are so rigid before even offering your name to me?" He asked coolly.

She shook her head before lowering her eyes and bowing her head slightly. "No, of course not… I am just unfamiliar with how to properly greet royalty. Please forgive me." She said, fumbling over her words as the fell from her lips.

"Legolas informed me that you were from the east, so I did not expect you to be learned in our customs, so it is forgiven and not worth wasting my time over. What is it you want?" He already seemed impatient with her, to her dismay.

"I am Calemirai… and uhm… I am as he told you… from far to the east. My forest has been ch-changing lately. I heard rumors of similar issues here.. and I was wondering… if you would be so kind as t-to explain why it happened here.. and what could cause it where I live..." She paused, glancing up at him briefly. "Also, Legolas suggested I may be able to go with a patrol into the mirkwood… to see if it feels the same as what is happening to my home"

Thranduil paced about for a moment before dismissing her escort, then looking to her. "And what is it that makes you think I would know anything of troubles so far from my land?"

"Legolas… I told him about what is happening there… about how the trees feel off… and how there are rumors of strange beasts moving in and carcasses of animals appearing mutilated. He said it is familiar… but that such things began before his time. Also I saw creatures traveling towards my forest early in my travels that he seemed to know of."

The Elf king looked thoughtfully at her, slowly circling the area of the platform, the way he stared through her and moved reminding her of a predator about to attack. She wished more then she could express to see in him some of the kindness his son held, though it looked unlikely that it was a trait he possessed in the slightest.

"Perhaps I can be of help to you… but I have a request in return…"

"What could I possibly do for you?" her brow furrowed. She doubted she could offer him anything at all, and feared just what it may be that he would ask of her.

"Do not worry, it is not a high price I ask simply a fair trade. I will answer what I can for you, as accurate and honest as I can. In return you will answer questions for me with equal honesty."

Her chest tightened as still it seemed there was some danger behind his request, but reluctantly she nodded. What looked to be a small smile tugged at his lips, disappearing almost as quickly as it appeared.

"And since it is my son who asked me to meet with you, I will even be kinder than that. I will answer two questions to your one, and you may ask first."

Again she nodded and then explained the charred-skinned creature that had attacked her in her travels. "First I would like to know if this thing is familiar to you as well, and why they would travel so far to the east."

"It sounds like a creature that was created during a great war from over a decade ago, though I was unaware that any still lived. They were created as warriors to destroy most anything they came across. The ones that were known to me were nearly always under the control of something else, though they have been known to stray. Perhaps they are fleeing from here, as many evil things seem to be doing since the end of the war, either that or they are following a new leader, though if I were you I would hope that is not the case."

His eyes met with her face then. "Legolas seems to trust you well, to bring you here so willingly… how long have you known him." The question seemed innocent enough, nearly catching her off guard.

"I met him the night before your shipment arrived in the lake town… so less than a week… This war you speak of… Legolas mentioned it as well though he was vague. He mentioned that there was no way that it could repeat… why is that? And what started the war?"

"The war was started likely before you were born… it was before I sat in my throne, but gave the illusion of ending soon after it began. A creature… dark and manipulative called on dark abilities. He seemed to fall in battle, though he hid his essence in an item, laying dormant until evil took root in the land around. Once that evil grew strong enough he returned. His return is the war that Legolas knows much of, likely more of it than I, as he fought alongside the company that made it possible to obtain victory.

The cursed Item was destroyed along with its creator, and the hold he had on these lands. With no earthly ties left it is impossible for him to return to this world again."

He paced another lap around the platform, looking down at her the entire time. "What were you doing with my son from so late in the night to so early in the morning?" The tightness in her chest constricted all the more, making it hard to breath for a moment, and worse she was unsure just which time he was referring to.

"…Last night?" she asked cautiously. His brow raised curiously.

"Were there others in which you and he were off alone from night till morning?"

"In a manner…" She felt dizzy at the thought of explaining, though she did her best to explain just how it was she had met and become acquainted with the other, and that she had taken Etheron's bed the night before leaving for Mirkwood, assuring him that nothing worth note had happened between the two aside from him saving her and getting to know one another. "Last night he offered to show me around, so that if you were held up I could do more then sit idly in the room I was provided. At the end of the tour he took me to see the stars… perhaps he could tell I was feeling a bit confined. We lost track of time watching the stars and talking… that is all that happened." He tilted his head, staring into her face.

"Strange… you seem to be being honest… but you are getting more nervous, as if you are not telling me everything." She tensed slightly at his statement.

"I am telling the truth. Nothing else happened aside from talking" In the back of her mind she nearly felt like mentioning the lingering gaze and closing gap between them. But as she had said nothing came of it, and her hopes and thoughts would remain her own. She decided it best to end this game, however, before his questions drew more from her then she wanted to reveal.

"Was this person…or thing… The reason for Mirkwood's sickness? And may I go with a patrol to see it for myself?"

"He was. He took up a fortress in the far south of the forest and his darkness drew in many evil creatures and drove the light from what was once known as the Greenwood. And I will allow you to go with a patrol but I am will not be able to set up such an expedition until after the celebration two days from now." His eyes shifted to the side for a moment before boring into her, as if seeking out what was most vulnerable within her now. "What is it you are hoping to achieve with these feelings you are beginning to Develop for Legolas"

With that she froze. She had never been a hard to read person, but she had thought she was doing well to conceal herself at least to a degree. She swallowed at what felt like a knot in her throat. "I hope nothing your highness. I have a reason for being here, and no newly developed emotions are going to change my goal. My imagination may wonder from time to time but I am not a fool. I am from far away and from what I can tell he is your heir. I have no intention to steal him away to my forest, nor to forsake Calembar for anyone or anything."

She felt her heart sink then. The night before she had allowed herself to get high on the thought of him, and being with him, and now it felt as though she had crashed hard into the a rocky crevasse from that very high.

His face remained like stone at her words before he turned back to his throne, taking a seat. "You should remember that well while in my kingdom." He said simply before dismissing her.

As she walked the halls to her room she began to feel sick, and dizzied from the twist of emotions. She was still unsure just what it was that needed to be done in her forest, but at least she had answers. But still her chest hurt… be it from Thranduil reading her so aptly and attacking, or from her own confessed words, which bore like a knife into her. Before she knew it she had made her way passed her room and was stopped four doors too far to the right of it. She lingered for a moment, resting her hand on the hard stone before turning away and returning to her room.

… … … … … … …

**BONUS: Thoughts from the other side**

… … … … … … ...

The Night before:

Legolas sat in his room, his head in his hands. He had returned to his room nearly an hour before but still he felt flustered. Twice during the night he had lingered close to the girl he had barely met days before, and more times than he could count he had caught himself staring at her in the dress she had used from the guest room.

It had never escaped him that she was unique in appearance, and indeed lovely, even in the near boyish clothes she wore. Seeing her in a dress had stunned him, especially one that showed off so much of her shoulders and arms. In her normal clothes she could pass off as a petite adventurer, but in the dress her milk white skin and feminine frame where not only revealed but accented in a way that nearly hypnotized him. He had never imagined her to be so well curved and feminine in frame.

Early in the night she had stepped close to him, close enough that he nearly reached out and slid his arms around her slender waist. He had managed to come to his senses, but still he was sure the slip up had not gone unnoticed. And again he had lingered in her doorway, nearly inviting her back to his bedchamber with him. He was unsure just what it was that drew him in about her, but he was certain that he needed to resist. He had decided long ago that love would be more a distraction to him than a good.

He could not stay in one place for long, he had never been one to be idle, and if he allowed himself to fall hard enough for someone he would be forced to choose between hurting them by leaving for unknown lengths of time, or forcing himself to stay in the same place, and grow to suffer himself. Neither outcome seemed pleasant, and so he had remained mostly neutral to the fairer sex thus far, and resolved to continue being so. Even still he laid awake for the remainder of the night pondering on the easterling girl.

… … … ... ... ... ...

Meeting Thranduil:

The elf prince made his way to his father's throne room. He had heard that the meeting with his father and his guest was about to take place and thought it best he come to escort her away after, regardless of outcome, as his father was far from pleasant to speak with for most people. By the time he reached the hall it seemed the two were exchanging questions and so he stayed to the shadow of the halls.

His father seemed to be enjoying pressing her for questions about him and her, which did not surprise him, though he wished he could say it did. She seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable as the conversation continued. It was then that he caught his father's eye. The look was subtle, but Legolas knew well enough that he had been spotted. He was about to reveal himself when his father's final question stopped him in his tracks.

His heart raced as he heard Thranduil ask the girl her intentions with her feelings towards him. She did not deny romantic thoughts, rather she confirmed them, staring down his father with a stronger face than he knew she could make –A feat not many could claim possible of- Telling that her path could not end with him. A mix of emotions filled him as she spoke, including something of a sinking feeling in his chest, as if hearing such a thing made his heart ache, despite him agreeing with such a choice.

As she walked away he was left stunned, and nearly breathless, forgetting his whole reason for arriving. Instead he turned, making his way to the gates that lead to the mountain, feeling the need to get out into the open air.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the bonus Legolas POV here. I have been kind of wanting to include a bit from his eyes, though I am not sure if it is something I will continue to do. Lemme know what you think. Also hope you like the chapter but either way I could use the feedback!. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Celebration

**A/N: Soooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was debating if I should say anything about this at all… but I just had a baby ( on 3/13) and I was a little preoccupied getting ready. As an apology I made this chapter extra long. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R And as always, enjoy! **

For what seemed like forever Calemirai sat in the chambers she had been provided, her thoughts still hazed over by the emotional assault from the woodland king. She had been sitting on the bed, the contents of her bag spilled out in front of her. She had not brought much with her for her adventure. Her daggers of course, a few outfits to change into, a small repair kit for if anything had been tattered along the way, her journal , ink, and quill, and a blanket for if she was gone into the cold seasons.

She began to wonder if there was anything else she would need, if she were to venture into the Mirkwood alone. He had agreed to have her escorted through… though she hardly wanted to wait an unknown length of time to do so… especially after her half- confession and the foreboding words he had sent her off with.

She was still staring at her things, her mind wondering when she was disrupted by a visitor. And though it was little shock to her whom was at the door, she was more than a little unsettled by the sight of him.

"Legolas… come in." she muttered before returning to her spot on the bed, beginning to tuck her things away. "What brings you?"

"I heard you spoke with my father today. I came to see how if faired." Something seemed off about him as well, though she was hardly willing to pry at the time being. She was not even certain she could look him in the face just yet.

"Hard to say for certain. He is far from easy to speak with, or to read… He did explain a few things to me, though I was not able to ask him everything I had wished to, And it seems he has agreed to allow me access to the forest, though it will be many days out still."

"And you will wait?" He asked in a low, unsure tone. With that she was unsure how to respond. She wasn't halfway out the gates just yet, so it would be easy to say she intended to.

"… I am not sure." She admitted, glancing up at him. "What would my chances be if I were to venture out on my own? Would they be so bad that it is worth the wait?" his brow furrowed as he thought of how to respond.

"That depends on how well trained you are in defending yourself I suppose… among other things. The evil of the forest is not only the threat of beasts, but disorientation. If you lose the path and do not know the forest it is likely you will never find your way back out… lest it be in the belly of an orc or some other stray creature that has yet to flee." She winced at his words. She was anxious to leave for sure, but her quest was worth more than her wounded feelings, or fear of embarrassment.

"Then It would seem that if I want to succeed in my goals hear that I have little choice in weather I wait or not. I am sure I could defend myself well enough, and I know something of tracking. But this is not the forest I know…" He made his way towards the bed, kneeling down before to look up at her face, which she had so far during their conversation kept down, doing her best to seem busy with the task of stashing her items away.

"My I suggest then that you do stay instead. He may be somewhat crass, but I am certain that my father means no harm to you, and he will likely schedule you to go as soon as he is able. Besides I am sure you will enjoy the celebration day after tomorrow. Especially if your home is as small as you claim."

"Just what is this event for anyway?" she asked, still doing what she could to avoid his gaze.

"It is one of few that we celebrate here. It is a celebration of harvest. Summer draws near its end and so especially in years where it is bountiful we have a celebration in thanks for the year's good fortune. Many where their dress clothes, there is music and a feast. The celebration hall will be full. You will rarely see it so lively here."

She listened and couldn't help but think it did sound to be an exciting site bear witness to. And until then she would just have to hope that her conversation with Thranduil remained a private as he seemed to have wanted it.

"I suppose I can wait. There is more I have to learn after all… I hear you were a bigger part of the war then you seem to want to admit. I should like to interrogate you more on it between now and the time I leave… If you would be kind enough to tell me." He smiled then, getting to his feet.

"I do not think my part in it is so worth mentioning. Though there are bits that I was closer to than others, and I suppose I can share that knowledge with you another time. For now I should leave to you rest, or plot, or whatever it was you were up to before my interruption." With that he took his leave.

She took the rest of the night to go over her notes in her journal and to fill out in more detail areas which had been mostly left vague.

… … … … …

The next day she did her best to retrace the path she had walked with Legolas on her first night in Mirkwood, this time taking better care to note the different corridors she passed, and what turns to take to get where. Along the way she ran into many unfamiliar faces, some of which paid her no mind, others looking her over curiously.

It was only after a few hours of circling about that she saw a guard with a familiar face; one she hadn't seen since she had first arrived in the mountains. "Ethiron!" She called out, nearly tripping over herself as she ran towards the dark haired guard. He glanced her way, a bright smile finding its way to his lips.

"Ah! So you are still here!" he called out, making his way to her. "I had heard you were debating running off after you met with our king." She winced slightly.

"And… who told you that?"

"Our dear prince of course."

"You and him must be pretty good friends for news to travel so quickly between you." she muttered sheepishly.

"Yes and no… but to be completely honest, I went to him to ask how you were doing. I actually have something to confess…" he said moving in a bit closer to her as if to tell a secret, despite there being no one else nearby. "I… may have overheard a good part of your conversation with Thranduil." Her eyes widened slightly, her cheeks instantly feeling flushed.

She was unsure just how to react to such news. She half wanted to turn and run away, and half wanted to slap him across the face for not making his presence known at the meeting. He chuckled softly before placing a hand gently on her shoulder as if to lead her down the path.

"No need to be embarrassed, I had already assumed you and him were closer than you let on. But let's not dwell on yesterday's meeting, let me walk with you a while. I actually have been wanting to talk to you about something." She walked with him, though she couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy, and she was certain that it showed as she felt herself tensing as they walked.

"And what is that?" She asked abruptly.

"The celebration tomorrow… Are you planning on going?" She tilted her head curiously.

"I don't know. It sounds like an interesting event… but I am sure I would just feel uncomfortable with so many strange faces around me. You and Legolas are the only faces I really know here and what are the chances of finding either in the sea of elves that live here?" He chuckled softly and gave a slight nod.

"I can understand your concern… but I think you should come none the less. I have a favor to ask of you… but I think it would be better presented there. Would it make it easier for you to decide if I offered to escort you to it?" He cocked his head curiously, a slight smirk tugging at his lips, drawing out the blush of her cheeks once more.

"I… suppose that would make it a little less intimidating." She admitted. And he nodded with a grin.

"Wonderful! Then I will come for you tomorrow before the festivities begin! I should be on my way then." He said, finally lifting his hand from her shoulder and turning to return to where she had found him. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He said before dismissing himself.

She continued on her rehearsed trail for a short while, curious as to what his request of her may be, though she tried to take her mind to other thing. It was late in the day when she returned to her room. On her bed was a small package, with a letter rolled up and tied to the top.

Lifting the letter she read:

_Thank you for agreeing to let me escort you _

_tomorrow. Though I wouldn't want to show up_

_With someone who was under dressed for the occasion._

_Hope this is to your tastes. _

_ -Ethiron_

Again she felt heat entering her cheeks as she pulled open the wrapping on the package. Her breath caught in her chest as she unfolded the fabric inside. The dress was white with golden accents. The top came down in a low "v" from the shoulders and met with a corset style belt that went from below the bust to the hips of the dress, with trumpet sleeves made of a see-through golden material. The skirt faded from white to a soft golden color that flowed loosely.

The dress was suited for a princess far more than a simple girl like her, however she hardly planned to turn down a chance to wear something so beautiful, as she was unsure she would ever have the chance to do so again.

… … … … …

Calemirai looked into a small looking glass that was on the writing desk of her room. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, weaved with tiny braids. She had never been the most expert in gussying herself up, but still she felt it looked rather nice. The dress hugged her curves well, though it was more snug across her bust then she felt comfortable with; She doubted that was a mistake on Ethiron's part.

She had barely finished readying herself when her escort arrived, dressed rather well himself. He was in a dark green dress shirt and black britches, his wavy brunette hair mostly down, save for a single braid down the back to keep the sides of his hair from falling in his face.

They walked through many halls, down ways she had yet to venture through that seemed to lead down, closer to the river until finally they reached the celebration hall.

It was larger than any space she had ever seen outside of open, rolling hills, with extravagant carvings of ornate leafy patterns that danced up the stone walls. There was a Large platform in the middle of the hall that stretched over the river that seemed to be for dancing, that was encircled by slightly lower ground that stretched out in all directions –save for over the under mountain river- that held tables covered in baskets full of fresh fruits, and pitchers filled with wine.

Most extravagant of all however, were the countless elves that stood about chatting with one another, or danced on the raised floor to the upbeat rhythm that floated through the room. All of which were dressed in lovely gowns, dress-robes or dress shirts in more colors then she had ever known to exist.

Ethiron chuckled beside her, and she then realized she must have been gawking for some time. "S-sorry. I have just never seen such a celebration before… much less heard of one." She admitted before she continued to walk beside him.

"I look forward to your reaction when you see the one thing I am looking forward to you seeing then." He said with a small grin. She tilted her head curiously, but he then continued on, taking her arm in his to lead her alongside him. "In due time, for now how about a drink and perhaps a dance?"

He led her to one of the tables, pouring her a small glass of the wine, as well as one for himself. As she raised the glass to her lips she could not help but notice the sweet aroma it gave off. She had remembered such a scent. It had filled the ports of Dorwinion in her visit. The taste was sweet as well, though pleasantly so, and she had not realized just how fast she allowed the contents of the glass to spill past her lips.

"So… then.. you said there was a favor you wanted to ask of me?" She asked, still curious just what it may be.

"Yes, but again… in due time, for now enjoy the celebration a bit, as you said yourself you have never been to such a thing." She frowned slightly but agreed. It was after all the only time she could imagine seeing such a large celebration. As they made their way around she could not help but look about, hoping to see the princes face amongst the crowd, but to no avail.

She was unsure how long they were wondering through the crowd, or how many times he had refilled her glass for her by the time they went to the dance floor. What she did know was that despite the draft brought in by the river her cheeks felt warm, and she felt a strange calmness and cheerfulness filling her.

It was then on the dance floor that she noticed how strangely focused Ethirons gaze was, and that his gaze was not on her at all, but searching through the many faces outside of the ring of dancing elves. Finally a light entered his features as if catching his target, before he spun, so that she was facing what he had been looking at.

Curious her eyes searched the groups of standing elves until they fell upon one which caused her breath to catch in her throat, and nearly caused her to stumble over herself as she halted, not wanting to lose sight for even a second.

There in a small group of unfamiliar faces stood Legolas. His golden hair falling freely over his shoulders and down his back, cascading in soft waves, free of his normal braids; his brow adorned with a silver circlet. He was dressed in a silver-blue dress shirt, which below the soft lights of the celebration hall reminded her of starlight.

Ethiron grinned, and let out a small chuckle. "A better reaction then even I expected." He admitted, leading her closer to the side of the room where the prince stood as he danced. She nearly felt like slapping him for pointing out her reaction. Instead she forced her gaze down sheepishly. "No reason to be embarrassed" He said softly. "After all, it is related to the favor I wanted to ask of you."

"H-how so?" she asked, letting out far more alarm in her voice then she had intended.

"It's simple really… when you leave to go fix your homeland; I want you to ask him to go with you." She tilted her head curiously.

"How will that benefit you in any way?"

"Because… Once everything is fixed in your forest… I want you to bring him back here, and convince him to stay." He said, once again more vaguely then she would have liked. Her irritation must have showed because he then continued. "I am sure he is beginning to feel something for you as well. If those feelings grow… then that may be the only way anyone can convince him to stay in one place for long." Her brow furrowed and she could feel the blush in her cheeks deepening.

"What makes you think that? Or that I would leave my forest again once its fixed."

He smiled softly at her. " Well… I plan to prove to you that he has feelings for you before the end of the night… and if your feelings grow deep enough for him, then I doubt you will need much persuasion."

Calemirai began to feel dizzy, from his words or from the wine she was unsure, either way she wanted out of the conversation, yanking away from the male, and shuffling through the swaying sea of dancers that seemed faceless. Tears began to form in her eyes, though she was unsure just why.

She did not get very far before Ethiron's fingers closed gently around her wrist, just enough to halt her. His brow furrowed, and a look of desperation filling his features. "Please… hear me out… that may not have been the best way to present my request to you…" She paused, deciding to give him a moment to explain.

He let out a sigh of relief before beginning. "Thranduil has been our king for a very long time now… he has been a good king, doing the best he could to keep us thriving despite the cursed land that we settled in so many centuries ago. He grows tired however, and it shows… both in his abrasive behavior and in his features. He needs his heir to step up and be what he was born to be."

"And what does any of that have to do with me?" She asked wishing to tear free of his grip on her.

"Legolas has been in love for many decades now, though his love is not a person… His romance is with travel and adventure… I have seen a weak spot in that romance however." He looked thoughtfully at her. "He looks at you, from time to time, in a similar fashion to how he looks to the distance… perhaps it is because you are a part of that distance."

She blushed a bright crimson, looking away from him. "This has nothing to do with me"

"But it does! If he goes with you… then I am sure your feelings, as well as his will grow. If they do, then coming back here is hardly a punishment. I have seen the excitement and wonder in your eyes as you explore the halls here, and the woods are healing more each day. This is one of the biggest forests known, and it would be yours if you were to come back with him. And you could sate his need for adventure." Ethiron looked down then, swallowing hard before he continued.

"This is the last settlement of elves from here to Dorwinion. Those who did not want to leave from Rivendell, and from Lorien came here in hopes of keeping the way of the Eldar alive here. There are many here who are still young for our kind, and are not yet ready to cross the sea. But if Legolas does not soon step up and take his place, then there will be no more kingdom of the elves, we will have to leave with Thranduil, or be scattered once more."

His eyes were pleading, and she was unsure just what to say. Her eyes then made their way to Legolas once more as she thought.

"I will make no promise to return with him… But I can at least ask for his aid… and I will try to convince him that he needs to take his place as Heir here… will that suffice?" He smiled, and nodded. Then lead her back to the dance floor.

For a moment she was quiet before looking to him sheepishly. "Can… I ask you something?" she muttered. She was unsure if it was her own curiosity or the wine about to speak, but still she allowed it to happen. "How… do you plan to prove… that he has feelings for me?"

A mischievous grin entered his features then, as he lead her close to where Legolas stood before pulling her in close to dance with her. He leaned in then, whispering to her. "I am sure he has seen us by now, but lock eyes with him, if you can. Make sure you get his attention, and smile when you do so."

She did as instructed, at least to the best of her ability. It was easier then she had thought however, as she caught glimpse of his face his eyes were already shifted to look over the dancing pair. As her eyes met his she noticed a soft smile making its way to his lips, and returned it with one of her own.

Ethiron nodded and leaned in a bit closer then. "Watch his face closely now, and his posture as well… and whatever you do, do not flinch or look shocked." She wanted to ask what he meant but before she could do so he lifted her hands to his shoulders, placing his on her sides, and slid them down slowly to her hips.

She felt her cheeks redden, but did her best not to show shock in her eyes. Had he not warned her however, she was certain that she would have slapped him across the face for making such movements. Her senses quickly dulled to his touch however as she noticed Legolas' eyes darken slightly. He had seemed so relaxed before and yet now- his eyes still locked on the two of them- He looked tense and rigid, his posture bringing to her mind the night he had fended off her attackers from the bar. He then turned his gaze, and dismissed himself from the group he had been standing with before walking off.

She stood shocked for a moment before smiling brightly. Ethiron spun her then before wincing slightly as he noticed the prince disappearing into the sea of people. "He is not going to be happy with me for some time…" He said then with a small laugh. "Is that an obvious enough sign for you?"

She was still too awe struck by his reaction to reply, instead her smile just widened slightly. Ethiron laughed once more before letting her go. "Now… go hunt him down, tell him how annoyed you are at what I just did, and ask him to go with you… before I end up on the wrong end of his bow." He joked.

Legolas had made his way deep into the crowd before she managed to find him, calling out to him as she got close enough. He turned, though the look on his face was far from pleasant at first, but then forced a smile. "I thought you were busy dancing?"

"W-well I was… until my dance partner got a bit too… close for my tastes…" She muttered before giving him a soft smile. His face seemed to relax some, which caused her heart to beat wildly in her chest. Was he truly upset about how Ethiron had acted towards her? She hated the feeling of hope building in her, especially when there was still so much she had to learn before heading home, still she pressed on.

"Actually… I was hoping to borrow you for a short time, that is… If you are not too busy, it seems… I am in need of a new dance partner. Does the prince take requests from common travelers?" She asked sheepishly.

His smile softened before he nodded. "I suppose I can do that, this once. Though I must warn you, dancing is hardly my best skill"

She giggled softly before he took her hand, leading her back to the dance floor. He rested one hand on her side, the other staying firm in hers as both did their best to fall into pace with the other dancers, though both seemed far too stiff to fit in with the fluid crowd.

"So… Did you and Ethiron come together?" He asked her then, a hint of hesitation in his words. She smiled inwardly, as the heat in her cheeks increased.

"I suppose we did. He asked me if it would make me more comfortable to come with someone I knew."

"I see" he muttered, his eyes shifting away from her. She thought for a moment before speaking, trying to think of the best way to drive the subject towards her question.

"He mentioned to me that you like to travel… and I actually wanted to ask you something…" She looked up at him, drinking in his features as she tried to muster up how to ask him. An odd feeling of nervousness filled her. She had not expected any help with her goals, yet now the thought of him turning her down made her whole chest ache.

"Oh?" He cocked his head curiously, allowing his eyes to fall on her face once more.

She nodded her head, trying to form the words in her mind before speaking. "Well… How… would you like to see the east?" His brow furrowed slightly as if he wasn't sure what she was asking. Quickly she continued, her eyes trailing to the ground. "That is… if you are looking for a place to explore… I am sure that whatever is going on back home… you would be a great help in understanding. Would you… be willing to go back with me?"

She was sure that half her words were slurred together from how fast she was talking. Still he looked curiously at her before speaking. "You want my help?" The look on his face was hard to place, but he seemed distracted. "I will have to think about it, if you do not mind."

She felt her heart sinking after he spoke, though she did her best to hide it. It was soon after that she dismissed herself, heading out of the hall.

… … … … …

She was not sure how long it had been, but she had turned down at least ten different halls before she began to curse herself for not asking Ethiron to help her back to her room. She could still hear the music from the celebration, and so she finally resolved to trying to find her way back.

It was then, after a few more turns that she noticed a familiar form sitting on a set of stairs, arms rested on his knees, his forehead rested on his hands.

"Legolas?" She asked, moving closer. He jerked slightly as if startled before looking up at her. His face was full of thought, as well as concern.

"Calemirai? I thought you left quite some time ago…"

"I did… but it helps if you know where you're going before you leave somewhere… What are you doing out here?" He chuckled slightly before getting to his feet.

"I was just getting some air. Here, let me walk you" She was still a bit embarrassed about his response to her question, though she was sure that if she didn't take him up on his offer she may never find her way back and so she nodded her thanks before following him.

Much of the walk was quiet. They had finally reached an area familiar to her before Legolas broke the silence. "Has… Ethiron visited you often since we arrived here? I had not expected him to escort you this evening."

She blushed faintly before shaking her head. "I ran into him once is all. He offered to take me so that I would go is all… Why do you ask?"

"I was just shocked to see you with him is all. Have you… asked for his aid as well? When you leave?"

"No… only you." She was a bit caught off by the question, and for some reason it gave her butterflies to hear him ask such a thing.

After a long pause he turned to her, a strange, sharp look in his eyes, So piercing it nearly reminded her of the kings gaze. "Why me?" She turned to him then, her heart racing as she tried to think of a reason –any reason- that wasn't because of what Ethiron had said… that wasn't to get closer to him.

"For many reasons…" She said finally.

"Such as?" His eyes searched her face, as if looking for a specific answer. She bit her lip, not sure just which answer would satisfy him.

"Well… you are well travelled… you know about creatures that I have seen… and…" She paused, her eyes searching his face.

"And?" He seemed to be searching her still, curious to hear her continue. She moved a bit closer to him, fearing that the truest answer of all was about to escape her lips. She was unsure what drove her now: curiosity, her own thoughts and feelings, Ethiron's words, or perhaps the wine. Whatever it was she didn't back down this time.

Before she realized she had closed the gap between them, her lips pressing to his, so gentle that she wasn't even sure she they had touched, until she felt his own lips pressing back, drawing her in closer. They were softer than in her dream, and they left her feeling all the more drunk. Instinctively her hands clasped behind his neck, drawing him down to deepen the kiss.

It was then that she realized what she had done. Her heart sank, and before she could think she let go, running the rest of the way to her room, an odd mix of excitement, fear and confusion filling her.

When she finally reached her room she rested against the door to catch her breath. It wasn't long however before she heard the running of footsteps from behind her, and the princes voice as he approached.

"Calemirai…" he said softly- nearly breathlessly as he closed in, looking nearly as confused as she felt, before leaning down, and pressing his lips to hers once more.

**A/N: So still no adventure action, but a little more going on in Mirkwood. Next chapter will be setting up for some adventure and what not, though just a warning the next chapter will have some mature/suggestive content in the beginning. Please tell me what you think of this one though as reviews always inspire me to write more 3**


	8. Chapter 8: What is to come?

**A/N: So we get a few different perspectives in this one. I hope to hear some opinions about it soon! Also thank you to everyone who has become a follower to this story or who has favorited it. It really helps drive me to write more. Any who, enjoy! **

The cold stone of the door as she leaned back against it was in perfect contrast with the feel of Legolas' warm body pressing to her, his lips crushed against her own. It felt like they had been locked together for a small eternity, and yet it could not last long enough. His hand cupped her cheek gently, drawing her in to the kiss. The inevitable came all too soon however, and slowly they parted. Her eyes then searched his face. He looked nearly as confused as she felt, though it warmed her all the more to see a soft red tint dancing over his cheeks, nearly onto his ears.

She was quiet for a moment, and so was he. Perhaps he was as unsure as her about just what to say, or do next. Finally she spoke, afraid that if she didn't he may leave without a word, and she was certain there would be no rest for her mind if he did so. "Perhaps… you should come in for a moment… I think we have a few things to discuss."

He looked alarmed for a moment before nodding. " I suppose we do." He said softly, pulling away so she could open the door.

Once in her room with her door shut securely she turned to him. Her chest ached as if her heart were trying to escape it. He looked her over thoughtfully before moving to her, and taking her hand in both of his. "Forgive me for…" He paused, his face betraying shyness. "I have never done anything like that before…" Again his words ceased.

A small smile found its way to Calemirai's face then. He was indeed, just as unsure as she was about what had happened in the hall, but she hardly regretted it happening. "Neither have I. I could blame it on the wine… but that was far from my only drive." She admitted.

His blue-grey eyes searched her features before he moved in closer, closing the gap between them. Her hands moved up the smooth material of his dress shirt and around his shoulders; her fingers tangling in his golden locks as she pressed her lips to his once more this time allowing herself to savor the feel.

He returned her kiss feverishly, meshing his lips with her own. Both knew that there was more they needed to talk about, but neither was ready to give up this stolen moment of ecstasy. Without realizing she had begun to back herself up, guiding him with her before falling back onto her bed, pulling him to lean over her.

He did as she had hoped, leaning over her, their kiss never breaking. She felt his strong, normally sturdy arms trembled slightly. She wasn't sure if it was from nervousness, or excitement, but either way it only made her want to continue all the more. His kisses then began to trail down her cheek to her neck, silken strands of golden hair spilling over his shoulders and tickling along her collar bone as his lips moved down over her milk white flesh.

Pleasure and excitement spilled over her in a flood of electric tingles with each press of his lips to her skin. A soft moan escaped her lips, causing her blushing cheeks to burn all the more, but his kisses grew deeper against her neck with the encouragement.

The slow pace in which he moved was enough to leave her with an agonizing need for more. Once the feeling became unbearable she tossed herself up, rolling to pin him to the bed, grinning as he looked up at her shocked. She shuffled her gown around slightly to allow herself to straddle his lap, the bare skin of her thighs brushing over the fabric of his britches. She trembled slightly with anticipation. Never before had she taken a man to her bed, and she could not dream of anyone whom she would rather have with her now.

The princes hands made their way up her sides, gently caressing along her curves as she leaned down, kissing him with all the passion she had been hiding safely away in her dreams, her own hands moving up his chest, relishing the feel of his lithe figure below her. The only thing marring the moment was the fabric of his shirt and her own clothes, which acted as a barrier to her touch.

Her tongue brushed against his lips, begging for them to part as her fingers fumbled with the toggles of his shirt, anxiously working from one to the next. He was generous in reply, parting his lips with a soft groan before massaging her tongue with his own.

It was only after she finished with the final toggle that she pulled from the kiss, admiring his now bare, lean chest and shoulders. Her hand gently caressing down from his shoulders to the rim of his britches. It was then that she looked to his eyes, which held some conflict.

"What is it?" She asked softly, half afraid of what his answer may be. His arms wrapped around her as he sat up slightly, pressing his lips softly to hers before speaking.

"Is this something you are sure you want?" his voice was soft, nearly a whisper.

"What do you mean? I would not be here, like this, if I did not want to be."

"You have business here still and…" He paused for a moment before continuing. "I will admit that this is not the first time I have wondered what it would be like to feel you so close to me… but we both have had wine and more so I was overwhelmed when I saw who you arrived with to the celebration. If I were to be with you, I would have it be with a sober mind for both of us, so that no sensation is lost or dulled; And so that I knew it was a choice made not through lost Inhibitions from drink. I would have you with a sober mind and through only the want in my heart."

She could feel her cheeks burning, and nearly felt like pulling away, though she could not help but agree. Instead she nodded before stealing one more sweet kiss from his lips. "I understand… but what if I still want you when morning comes?" She asked softly, which pinkened his cheeks and drew a smile from his lips.

"Then we will face those impulses come morning, but no sooner." He said with some amusement showing through in his voice. She felt a strange warmness fill her then, and she leaned forward, resting her head on his chest.

"Will you stay with me till morning at least? If I am too afraid to ask for any more than this come mornings light, then I would at least like memories of tonight to cherish." He chuckled softly before resting his chin on her head, leaning back.

" I suppose that would be alright… I don't see it adding to the damage any."

It did not take long for her to drift into slumber, nestled against Legolas' warm chest.

… … … … …

Legolas laid awake for many hours as Calemirai slept, peacefully curled up beside him. He was unsure why he had lost control of himself earlier in the night and ended up in her bed. He knew that he was fond of her, but he had never been one to give in so easily to such urges, and silently he cursed himself for it now.

No matter how much he enjoyed the feel of her soft skin pressed close to him, he still could not rest easy. Every time he began to lose himself in the warmth of their embrace he remembered his father's foreboding warning to her.

He gently brushed a few stray locks of raven hair from her face; smiling at how sweet she looked while sleeping before returning to his thoughts. His father had always been cautious when it came to matters involving him, and the Legacy that would be left behind if ever Legolas took the throne. He did want for Legolas to follow his reign, though he had never shown much interest in doing so. He felt as though he and his father were night and day in their opinions of how the elven realm should be. As such Thranduil was always hostile when it came to Legolas and women who may lead him farther astray from his father's Ideals.

Gingerly, Legolas pulled himself from below the sleeping Ellith, buttoning the front of his dress shirt. He had left the Festivities alone and quite early, and as such he hoped that none of his father's men had caught wind that he met up with Calemirai, and perhaps the king would not find out about this incident. At least he would hope as such for her sake.

She had a mission in being in Mirkwood, and if Thranduil found out just how magnetic she was to him, then he knew that his father would be the farthest thing he could be from helpful. He kissed her cheek softly before finding a piece of parchment and going to the writing desk to leave her an explanation as to why he would be gone when she woke. Then with a one last glance at her sleeping form he left, making his way silently to his own room.

… … … … …

The morning was still young as Thranduil paced his study, waiting to hear back from Talyin, a member of the guard whom had brought him alarming news the night before; News that His Ellith guest had gone against her word, openly asking his son to leave with her, before seducing him.

He had never known his son to give in to such things, though he was told that he'd retired to the girls room, and had yet to leave. Legolas' private life was his own, but she was still from a far off land, and he could hardly take his place as king from half way across Arda. Not to mention it would be less than desirable to find that his next generation could be a bastard child born in another land.

Thranduil continued to walking back and forth until finally word came of his son leaving the girls room. Hours had passed and he had been told that the prince looked somewhat "disheveled" when finally he had retreated to his own chambers.

The king let out a deep sigh as he thought to himself how to best handle the situation. On one hand the girl had come speaking ill omens from the east, but he was sure it could not be more than a few stray creatures straggling to leave the known lands before being snuffed out like the rest of their kin. Even still it was a valiant thing for such a young girl to travel so far to fix. On the other hand he was at risk of losing his only son to her, and that was a price too high for him now. He had already begun to show signs of fading. If he did not make the trip across the sea soon, he would never make it he was certain.

After a long while he called back for Talyin.

"Something must be done of her. We cannot risk Legolas going astray for some tawdry girl from the east."

"And what is it you would have done, my lord."

Thranduil pursed his lips in thought. "How long has it been since there has been an incident in the woods? Anything more than one orc or spider being seen?"

"It has been nearly nine moons since the last group of orcs was spotted."

With a nearly mournful look his steely eyes met those of the guards. "She wanted to see the mirkwood… we will make it so. Set up for a patrol to go out tomorrow morning. I do not want Legolas to know of this… and Make sure that Ethiron is not with the patrol. I want you to lose her in the mirkwood. It is not likely she will meet with danger, nor is it likely that she will find her way back to the mountains. If she does we will lead her back to Esgarath and inform her that her welcome has been worn short."

He closed his eyes then, half dreading the order as soon as it passed his lips. In truth he did not dislike the girl. In fact he found her quite interesting… but he would not risk his lineage over her.

**A/N: Next chapter there will FINALLY be a little action and adventure going on! I do hope to hear what you thought about this chapter though. I was a little iffy on if it was too soon to include semi-intimate situations with her and Legolas just yet but… well … I think it worked out ok XD **


End file.
